amour platonique
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Hermione cumule deux travails: un au ministère et un autre dans un club privé ou elle se dévoile complètement. Snape va la rencontrer à son deuxième travail et va être fou de désir.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione fut une jeune femme très intelligente. A 20 ans à peine, elle sortait tout droit de l'université de sorcellerie avec un diplome des relations humaines. Grâce à ceci, elle travailla au ministère, elle s'occupa de l'intégration de jeunes sorciers, dont les parents ne pouvaient plus s'occuper ou ceux qui avaient subi des maltraitences. C'est une nouvelle fonction qui a été mise en place à la demande de Harry. Elle occuppa ce poste depuis des mois mais il manqua quelque chose à sa vie. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à affirmer sa féminité et ses relations amoureuses finissaient toujours en échec.

Un soir, elle se rendit à un club, pour se changer les idées. Elle ne s'etait pas rendue compte que c'etait un club privé où de très belles filles se dénudaient et dévoilaient leur sensualités. Au début, elle sembla choquée, mais après avoir bu plusieurs verres de wisky pur feu, elle commença à apprécier le spectacle. La propriétaire des lieux avait lancé un défi à toutes ses clientes. Le but etait qu'elles dansent une minute environ et qu'elles arrivent au moins à enlever leurs hauts pour montrer leurs poitrines. Il faut savoir que ce club est extrêment privé et que les gens qui viennent voir le spectacle, sont choisis. Seul et seules qui ont un beau physique sont sélectionnés. C'est comme ça qu'à deux heures du matin et un peu bourrée, Hermione se retrouva à relever le défi.

Elle se disait:"et pourquoi pas? Après tout,c'est un bon moyen de dévoiler ma féminité!".

Donc elle se lèva et monta sur la scène. Deux autres femmes la suivirent et se mirent chacune à côté d'elle. Les lumières avaient changés, la musique s'etait allumée sur un air de "gimmie more de britney spears".

Les trois commencèrent à se déhancher, danser comme des folles. La foule les encouragea à relever le défi jusqu'au bout. Après plusieurs cris et des applaudissements, les deux premières femmes enlevèrent leurs débardeurs. Ils ne leurs restaient plus que le soutien gorge. Hermione continua de danser et n'avait toujours rien enlever, car une partie de sa conscience lui disait d'arrêter là. Alors le public la sifflèrent et la poussèrent à agir. Elle finit par craquer et enlèva son beau tee shirt moulant, de façon très sensuelle, après elle dansa et s'accapara de la scène. Les deux autres se retirèrent pour la laisser seule. Hermione fut lancée et continua de danser. Elle joua avec ses cheveux et son regard, puis elle finit par dégrafer son sous-vêtement . La musique fut arrêtée et tous l'applaudirent et la félicitèrent. Elle les salua avec une telle allégresse, qu'elle intrigua la propriétaire. Hermione se r-habilla et descendit de la scène. Beaucoup d'hommes la regardèrent avec envie mais la propriétaire l'intercepta et lui fit la conversation:

"Félicitation ma belle, vous avez su faire réagir mon public.

-Merci, honnêtement je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire une chose pareille.

-Pourtant vous avez toutes les qualités pour. Je m'appelle Jane , je dirige cet établissement.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Hermione Granger.

-Ravie de te connaître chérie, j'ai une proposition à te faire. J'ai une place de streap-teaseuse qui se libère pour trois soirs par semaines, si tu es d'accords, la place est à toi.

-Oulah!

-Crois moi, tu es faite pour ça chérie, tu es merveilleuse.

- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce travail?

-Suis moi"

Hermione et Jane se retirèrent du club pour se retrouver dans le bureau privé. Jane invita Hermione à s'asseoir et elle en fit de même.

"Alors ma belle, c'est simple, tu montes sur scène, tu danses, tu te déshabilles aussi sensuellement que ce que tu as montré avant et c'est tout.

-Oui, et je devrais venir trois soirs par semaines?

-Oui, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche soir, alors tu fais deux spectacles dans la soirée, plus des danses privées selon la demande.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par danse privée?

-Hmm! Tu es malignes en plus, j'adore, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prostitue pas mes filles. Il y a assez de maisons de passe pour ça, non ici, c'est juste de la danse. Après rien ne t'empêche d'avoir des aventures avec certains de nos clients, mais ça reste entre vous et je n'en serai pas responsable. Moi je te paye pour danser, c'est tout.

-D'accord, mais pendant les danses privées, si un client me propose en échange d'argent, je refuse car je ne veux pas de çà, donc dernière question, est-on protégée? Non parce qu' il suffit qu'un client s'énerve...

-Rassure toi ma mignone, si c'est le cas, nous avons assez de mecs baraqués pour te protéger. Ca m'étonne que tu ne m'aies pas demandé combien tu allais être rémunérée!

- Et bien je vous pose la question, le salaire s'élève à combien?

- 10 gallion la soirée + 5 gallion la danse privée. Plus les avantages: les tenues sont fournies ainsi qu'un repas et les consommations non alcoolisées.

-Ok!

-Vous acceptez? Très bien donc on est vendredi, je vous donne rendez vous ce soir à 19 heures.

-Bien , à ce soir alors!"

Jane congédia Hermione, elle se disait:"Je vais me faire un paquet de pognon avec cette belle créature".

Quand à Hermione, elle quitta le club pour rentrer chez elle. Elle passa une bonne nuit de sommeil et le matin quand elle se leva, elle se remémora sa soirée et se dit : "oh non! je n'ai pas fais ça? Mais comment j'ai pu accepter une telle proposition? Si le ministère l'apprend, je suis morte. Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dis que j'y travaillais, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas proposer la place. Après tout je peux essayer et si ça ne me convient pas, j'arrête. Oui je vais faire comme ça, après tout c'est un club très privé, qui a une grande discrétion, donc je ne risque pas grand chose!".

Et c'est comme ça que Hermione commenca à cumuler les deux travails. Tout se passa bien. Au ministère ils ne se doutèrent vraiment de rien, car Hermione etait très sèrieuse, et au club, ils ne pensèrent pas non plus qu'elle travaillait pour l'état, car ils virent en elle une fille très belle et sensuelle, ordinaire et sympathique.

Ce petit rituel dura des mois et fit beaucoup de bien à Hermione, qui découvra petit à petit sa féminité. La propriétaire du club en etait très contente, d'après elle, c'etait sa meilleure danseuse et les hommes en redemandaient souvent. Elle faisait même des danses privées et heureusement pour elle, ils n'insistaient pas trop pour la bagatelle. En effet Hermione s'etait toujours refusée ce genre de coup car elle craignait quand même de tout faire râter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien que les gens pensaient que Snape etait un homme froid qui se terrait dans les cachots, c'etait avant tout un homme comme tous les autres, qui aimait les belles maisons, les vins raffinés et les jolies femmes. Donc il décida ce soir d'aller faire un tour au club, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dedans. Il le fréquantait au début, avant le retour du seigneur des ténèbres. Et aujourd'hui, il décida d'aller voir de nouveau. Le club s'appelait, "le club des sirènes". Snape etait très ami avec la propriétaire des lieux, car ils se connaissaient depuis belles lurettes. Donc il se mit sa jolie chemise de soie verte serpentarde et un pantalon en lin noir. Il rajouta sa cape noire et transplana. Il se pointa devant l'entrée et dit qu'il était un habitué autrefois et qu'il aimerait bien parler à Jane. Celle-ci sortit et le reconnut de suite:

"Tiens, Mon cher Sèverus, comment vas -tu, viens-là que je t'embrasse (rassurez vous sur la joue), alors raconte moi tout.

-Je vais bien, enfin mieux, maintenant que je suis libre,

-Oui je sais, ce n'était pas simple avec l'autre face de serpent. Dis moi, tu es marié?

-Non pardis! je suis toujours célibataire.

-Oh mon ami, il n'est pas bon, pour un homme de rester seul, tu as besoin d'une femme!

-J'y penserai, et toi, tu as toujours d'aussi jolies danseuses?

-Biensûr, on ne change pas les habitudes. Surtout que j'ai recruté une super fille, depuis quelques mois déjà, je ne sais pas, mais cette fille est vraiment particulière. Tu vois c'est le genre très sûre d'elle dans sa tête mais qui n'a pas totalement confiance en son corps. Elle a fait des progrès en venant ici, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui bloque encore. En tout cas, tout le monde l'adore. Mon chiffre d'affaire du week end a doublé avec elle. Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde .

-Et est-ce que cette charmante jeune fille danse ce soir?

-Oui, tu verras tu vas savourer le spectacle.

-Il me tarde de voir ça alors.

-Je vais t'installer à la meilleure place."

Snape s'installa tranquilement et commanda un bon wisky pur feu, peu de temps après, le spectacle commença. La propriétaire annonça le spectacle et la venue de Miss Granger. En entendant le nom, Snape eut un choc, il se dit: "Miss Granger? Non ça ne se peut pas! Jamais elle ne fréquenterait ce genre d'endroit, quoi qu'elle est belle mais quand même! "

Les spots s'éteignirent laissant place à de nouveaux jeux de lumières sur la scène. Hermione arriva habillée d'un long manteau blanc, avec des gros boutons, des lunettes à la james bond, des talons aiguilles et d'un chapeau. La musique se mit en route. Le morceau choisi pour ce spectacle est "déshabillez moi de Mylène farmer".

Elle commença à bouger, à se déhancher, elle s'avança de quelques pas et déboutonna son manteau, un à un, tout en faisant perdurer le suspens, les hommes commencèrent déjà à crier et à l'encourager. Arrivée au dernier bouton, elle ouvrit le menteau d'un coup, et le laissa tomber, ce qu'elle dévoila par la suite etait un joli ensemble bustier noir à paillette, un string ficelle et des portes jaretelles. elle continua de danser tout en remuant ses hanches sensuellement et montra ses fesses au public. Les gens continuèrent d'applaudir et d'en demander plus, elle fit glisser le premier porte jaretelle, puis le deuxième, les hommes étaient en feu, quand à Snape, lui aussi avait du mal à se contenir, Il était complètement hypnotisé par cette jeune femme. Il se délectait de voir cette silhouette magnifique, une vraie déesse à ses yeux. Hermione continua de se déhancher, elle enleva son chapeau et ses lunettes qu'elle jeta au public. Elle joua avec ses cheveux, se balançant et secouant sa tête comme une vraie sirène. Snape la reconnu et fut secoué, il se dit: "Miss Granger, c'est bien vous oui! mmh! mais vous êtes à tomber!".

Hermione choisit un homme au hasard qu'elle fit asseoir sur la chaise, et elle s'installa en califourchon sur lui. Elle l'incita à défaire le bustier. Le client obéit avec délectation, il essaya de lécher un bout de sein mais Hermione lui mit une tape et se leva, elle tourna sur elle même et joua avec son corps, elle fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa nuque, son coup, et descendit sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le client et l'invita à tirer sur le noeud pour défaire le string. Aussitôt fait, elle se leva et le défit complètement, à la fin de la chanson.

Tout le monde l'applaudirent. Elle salua son public et quitta la scène. Sèverus se ravissait et brulait de désirs pour elle. Ses yeux se furent légèrement assombris et sa bouche fut restée ouverte durant tout le spectacle. Son anatomie se réveilla. Il la trouva belle, désirable, charmante, sensuelle, electrisante. Quand le morceau fut fini, il eut très chaud et commanda un autre wisky et il se dit: "il faut que je demande une danse privée, je veux revoir cette fille, à tout prix".


	3. Chapter 3

Snape finit son verre de wisky pur feu et alla voir la propriétaire. Quand elle le vit, elle arriva vers lui.

"Alors mon cher Sèverus, le spectacle t'a plu?

-Bien evidemment, et la fille aussi m'a plu. Que sais tu sur elle?

-Pas grand chose, elle est très discrète sur sa vie privée et réfléchit avant de repondre.

- Oui c'est tout d'elle (il avait dit tout bas)

-Pardon qu'as tu dis?

-Rien, peux tu m'aranger une danse en privé s'il te plaît?

- ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elle t'a vraiment plu alors?

- Oui, elle est vraiment très belle. Donc?

- Oui, tu veux quoi comme décor?

- Tu me connais, quelque chose de très simple, pourvu que je la vois elle, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- D'accord, je te mets dans le box 14, je vais la prévenir.

-Merci, tu es géniale."

Snape se dirigea dans le box et attendit que sa belle arrive. Jane alla prévenir Hermione dans la loge.

"Hermione, ma chérie, tu es attendue pour une danse privée dans le box 14.

- Très bien.

- Par contre mets y le paquet ma jolie. C'est un client que je connais très bien et il laisse pas mal de pourboire. C'est presque un V I P.

-D'accord, je serai à la hauteur.

- Parfait, je vois que tu as plus confiance en toi ma chérie, c'est très bien, continue !"

Hermione se prépara, elle se mit une tenue en cuir, style cat woman, pantalon bien moulant, bustier sans bretelle, les dessous: string noir en cuir également. Un dernier regard dans la glace et elle se dirigea dans le box.

Elle fut surprise de tomber sur son ancien professeur de potion, elle en fut restée coï pendant trente secondes et se dit: "heureusement que ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui est là, oh mon dieu, je suis grillée, tout le monde va savoir que je travaille ici".

Snape fut aussi ébahi qu'elle, car la tenue qu'elle portait sur elle, la rendait hyper sexy et notre cher maître de potion, s'imaginait déjà avec elle, en train de caresser ce cuir noir, moulant sa silhouette de rêve. Il imaginait ses doigts glisser sur elle et la faire chavirer à sa convenance. Il se disait:

"Elle est vraiment magnifique, c'est une véritable femme aujourd'hui, mmh! que j'aimerais la posseder, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit! Elle est surprise de me voir. C'est sûr, je suis la dernière personne qu'elle voudrait revoir! Il faut que je la provoque pour sortir de cette transe, sinon, je risque de me jeter sur elle et de la prendre sur le champ."

"Et bien Miss-je-sais-tout aurait perdue sa langue? J'espère que vous savez en faire bon usage dans certaines conditions!

- Bonsoir Professeur Snape, rassurez vous, je sais très bien m'en servir, mais malheureusement pour vous, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de me voir à l'oeuvre!

- C'est ce qu'on verra Miss!

- Je vous avertis de suite, je danse c'est tout.

-Mais biensûr! pourquoi je suis ici, à votre avis? Vous étiez parfaite sur scène et j'ai envie de vous revoir danser.

- Bien, nous sommes d'accord, donc commençons. Êtes vous bien installé?

-Oui ma déesse, allez y! j'ai hâte de vous voir !"

Hermione mit la musique, elle choisit un air assez rytmé et doux à la fois, un morceau de jazz. Elle commença à danser,à se déhancher, à jouer avec ses cheveux, Snape était déjà en ébullition. Il la regarda avec des yeux de désir intense. Hermione s'en aperçut et se dit:"Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop le chauffer quand même". Lui la regarda et essaya de se contenir, elle enleva son pantalon en cuir et s'assit sur lui, elle lui glissa à l'oreille:

"ça vous plaît professeur" ?

et il lui répondit du tac o tac: "mmh, vous êtes exquise miss, une vraie bombe, enlevez tout, dansez toute nue pour moi.".

Hermione se leva et dégraffa son bustier, lentement, très lentement, tout en faisant trainer ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle laissa tomber le vêtement et fit le tour de Snape, tout en se dandinant. Elle se recula un peu, marcha à quatre pattes comme une tigresse et se replaça sur son professeur. La température grimpait et ses yeux furent de plus en plus noir. Elle l'autorisa à toucher ses fesses. Il ne se fit pas prier, il la toucha et en profita pour enlever le string. Elle était totalement nue, presque offerte à lui, elle continua de danser, en se frottant sur son torse et se releva. Elle fit quelques mouvements de pirouettes, leva ses jambes et fit le grand écart. La musique se termina et elle salua son hôte. Seulement lui, il ne voulait pa s'arrêter là.

"Ca vous a plu professeur?

-Mmh, oui Miss, vous êtes merveilleuse.

-Bien, contente pour vous, sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée professeur."

Snape ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il la retint par le bras mais doucement :

"Non miss, attendez, venez là!"

Il la fit asseoir sur lui et commença à la tripoter.

"Mmh, j'ai envie de vous, donnez moi plus.

-Non désolé, je ne couche pas avec mes clients.

- D'accord combien voulez vous?

-Pardon?

- Combien pour passer la nuit avec moi, 5 gallions, 10 gallions?

-Vous vous trompez professeur, je ne suis pas une catin.

- Non vous êtes ce que je veux, une femme parfaite, couchez avec moi miss, vous êtes belle!

-Désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas?

-Les deux, professeurs.

-Très bien, que dirait Jane, si elle apprenait où vous travaillez la journée? Ou si le ministère découvre par hasard, que vous êtes strip teaseuse?

-Vous ne feriez pas ça?

- Si vous m'y obligez, oui, si vous vous laissez faire, je ferme les yeux et on en reste là.

-MAIS C EST DU CHANTAGE.

-Moi je dirais plutôt un marché!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde batard graisseux et sans coeur.

-Peut être, mais le batard graisseux est aussi un merveilleux amant. Je vous promets de vous donner autant de plaisir que vous.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix?

- Mmh!"

Il commença à l'embrasser, la caresser, il embrassa ses seins et effleura son intimité. Il l'allongea et se mit sur elle. Il savoura chaque recoin de sa peau avec une telle douceur, qu'Hermione succomba. Petit à petit, elle poussa de petits gémissements. Snape s'en exita davantage et enleva son pantalon, il prit une des mains d'Hermione et la plaça sur son érection. Elle le caressa, faisant des va et vients mais aussi des cercles, et elle s'aventura sur ses bourses. Snape cria et haleta de plaisir.

Il caressa sa poitrine et lui fit pleins de petits bisoux dans le cou, près du lobe de l'oreille, et chuchotta:"mmh, je ne regrette pas le marché, vous êtes un vrai délice" , et il captura ses lèvres, en même temps, il lui enleva les mains de son érection et entra en elle. Tout son corps s'embrasa, il la possèda et se délecta de son plaisir. Il accélèra ses va et vients et perdit le controle total de son corps, se laissant guider par son plaisir. Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, elle était remplie de spasmes et ses yeux se voilaient de désirs. Elle finit par crier et donna des coups de hanches pour aller à l'encontre de l'érection de Snape. Après quelques derniers coups de reins, il jouit en elle en poussant un grand soupir de plaisir.

Après leurs ébats, ils se rhabillèrent en silence et Snape s'approcha de sa belle et l'enlaça. Hermione surprise lui demanda:

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes?

-Je profite des derniers instants en votre agréable compagnie, ma belle. Mmh! est-ce que j'ai été à la hauteur?

- Ou-oui!

-Bien, dans ce cas, je reviendrai miss, faîtes de beaux rêves ma jolie."

Snape l'embrassa de nouveaux et partit. Il dit un dernier mot à Jane pour lui expliquer que c'était merveilleux et versa 20 gallions de pourboire.  
Quand à Hermione; elle était complètement retournée, elle se rhabilla et repensa à sa soirée. Jane vint la voir dans sa loge et lui fila une partie du pourboire. Elle compta ce qu'elle doit recevoir pour la danse et rendit le reste car elle ne voulait pas être conidéré comme une libertine. Et ce fut ainsi que démarra leur relation platonique.


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine fut passée depuis leur première nuit ensembles. Snape pensa sans arrêt à Hermione, à cette nuit où il lui a fait l'amour. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il renouvela cette délicieuse expérience. Il se mit cette fois-ci une chemise bordeaux et un pantalon en lin beige. Il transplana jusqu'au club, commanda un cocktail et s'assit à la même place que la semaine dernière.

Le spectacle commença, laissant place à une Hermione habillée en cow-boy. Elle portait sur elle, un jean délavé hyper moulant sur les fesses, et très évasés aux bas des chevilles, elle avait noué un chemisier juste au dessus du nombril où brillait un petit piercing. Ses cheveux étaient volages et dans tous les sens, maintenus par un chapeau à la Indiana Jones.

Elle dansa sur un air de country et mit le feu sur scène. Elle se déchaina et fit monter la température. Elle continua son petit numéro et Snape bouillonait déjà de désir pour elle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir en place. S'il pouvait, il se jetterait sur elle et la kidnaperait pour qu'elle soit rien qu'à lui (non seulement c'est un maître chanteur mais il est possessif en plus).

Elle enleva son chemisier, deux étoiles brillantes cachaient à peine les tétons. Elle se les caressa, tout en ragardant le public, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis elle décolla les étoiles et enleva son chapeau. Elle continua de danser et arracha son pantalon, en bas elle portait juste un string chainette. Dans la salle, beaucoup d'hommes faisaient des "mmh" et des "oh oui" et Snape était prêt à leur casser la figure. Mais il ne fit rien car il savait très bien qu'il risquait de se faire virer par les gorilles. Une fois le spectacle terminé, il redemanda une danse privée. Hermione se prépara et quand elle le vit, elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux et lui dit:

"Professeur Snape, je me doutais bien que c'était vous!

-Je t'ai dis que je reviendrai ma chère. Tu m'as impressionné ce soir!

- Je n'en doute pas, prêt?

- Je t'en prie ma belle, fais moi vibrer!"

Hermione dansa les trois premières minutes, usa de ses charmes et fit exploser le professeur. Dès qu'elle enleva le bas de ses vêtements, lui aussi se déshabilla, elle s'assit sur lui en califourchon , il commença à la prendre par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ses mains étaient partout, ses lèvres capturèrent ses seins et elle gémissait petit à petit. Puis elle lui dit:

"Vous auriez pu attendre au moins que je finisse de danser!

-Mmh! non je vous désire tellement, je n'en peux plus"

Il reprit ses lèvres, approfondit le baiser, inversa les positions pour qu'elle soit sous lui et la prit, plus sauvagement cette fois, sans être violent non plus, ses va et vients étaient fougueux et très rapides. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer en elle et l emmener toucher le ciel. Il jeta un sort de nettoyage après leurs ébats et resta un peu avec elle. Ils se rhabillèrent, se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et il rompit le silence.

"Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Pourquoi venir danser et vous déshabiller dans ce club? Il ne vous paye pas assez au ministère?

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Vous vous souvenez? En tant qu'élève, j'étais toujours plongée dans les livres, il n'y avait que mes études et le travail qui comptait. Je me suis rendue compte en grandissant que ça ne suffisait pas. J'ai connu plusieurs échecs amoureux, je me suis remise en question et j'ai découvert que j'étais trop coincée.

- Et bien je dois dire que tu as fait des progrès, à te voir danser, on dirait que c'est naturel chez toi.

- Merci. Et vous professeur vous devenez quoi?

- Je suis toujours professeur de potion à Poudlard, à enseigner aux marmots sans cervelle, qui me font exploser les chaudrons tous les quart d'heures.

-Poudlard n'a pas changé!

- Non, à part qu'il manque votre trio infernal! Que deviennent vos gardes du corps? Potter et weasley?

-Ron, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis qu'on a rompu, il est reparti avec sa Lavande et Harry s'est réfugié en campagne, il est berger et récupère le bézoard, il a épousé Ginny et ils ont un fils ensemble, James. Et vous? Avez vous des nouvelles de la fouine?

- La fouine?

-Malfoy junior, il lèche toujours les bottes de son père ou il a gagné un peu d'intelligence?

- Je ne sais pas, aux dernières nouvelles, il est parti en france étudier les créatures de la forêt de Brocéliande.

- Lui? Waow, jamais je n'aurais cru ça. En première année, quand on a été dans la forêt interdite, il avait une peur bleue.

- A croire que lui aussi a grandi!

-Ca je le croirai quand je le verrai à l'oeuvre.

- Et au ministère tu fais quoi?

-Je m'occupe des jeunes sorciers de quatre à dix ans qui subissent des maltraitences.

- Ca existe ça?

- Oui, c'est Harry qui l'a demandé avant de partir.

- Encore une idée de Saint Potter!

-Ah ne commencez pas! Ne l'insultez pas devant moi, si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire, allez le voir!

-Non ça va, excuse moi ma belle"

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau et s'en alla mais cette fois-ci il lui précisa: "à la semaine prochaine ma douce". En partant il se dit:" tu es en train de me rendre fou Hermione".

Hermione aussi commençait à se poser des questions. C'etait le meilleur amant qu'elle ait connue et appéciait ce genre de rendez-vous. Elle partit toute souriante.


	5. Chapter 5

Ca faisait des mois que durait leur relation. Une fois par semaine, il se rendait au club des sirènes, pour rejoindre sa belle Hermione, et chaque fois ils finissaient par avoir une relation intime. Plus il lui faisait l'amour, plus il la désirait. Il sentait également qu'il aimait mais il avait peur de lui avouer. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les seuls moments qu'il avait avec elle. Même si pour l'instant, il ne se contentait que du sexe. Mais sur lui, ça se voyait qu'il allait mieux et il etait plus en forme.

Il criait moins sur ses élèves et innovait même le programme de ses potions. Alors le corps professoral se posait des questions, au point que Minerva avait demandé à Albus de faire une enquête. Mais, lui il n'etait pas bête et il etait persuadé que Sèverus est amoureux. Donc un soir, il se déplaça de tableau en tableau jusqu'aux cachots et lui posa simplement la question:

"Qui est l'heureuse élue?

- Bonsoir Albus, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler.

-Allons, mon cher Sèverus, vous pouvez berner qui vous voulez mais certainement pas moi. Je vois bien que vous êtes amoureux.

- Décidemment même mort, on ne peut rien vous cacher.

-Encore s'il n'y avait que moi qui avais remarqué votre changement d'attitude! Non tout le chateau se creuse les méninges pour savoir ce qui peut bien vous arriver. Celà a- t 'il un rapport avec vos absences le vendredi soir?

-Oui, en effet!

-Je la connais?

-Oui et si je vous le dis, vous allez être choqué!

-Je suis mort donc je ne risque pas de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Très bien, puisque vous voulez toujours tout savoir, je fréquente Miss Granger.

- C'est un très bon choix, pourquoi celà me choquerait-il?

-Parce que je l'ai revue dans un club assez privé!

-Ah je vois! Et bien felicitation!

-Merci, c'est tout?

-Oui, du moment que vous êtes heureux ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte mon cher ami.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. Je suis juste son amant!

-Mais vous l'aimez , ça se voit, lui avez vous dit?

-Non,

- Vous devriez le faire!

-je sais oui, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Vous trouverez le bon moment, j'en suis sûr, je vais aller dormir, bonne soirée!"

Et Bubus repartit, laissant un Snape un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Un quart d'heure après, c'est au tour de Lucius de venir le déranger. Il toqua à la porte avec sa superbe canne de serpent.

"Bonsoir Sèv,

- Lucius, que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue?

-Je suis venu t'inviter à dîner à la maison vendredi soir.

-Lucius, si c'est un dîner arrangé pour essayer de me caser à nouveau avec une de tes greluches du ministère, tu perds ton temps; de plus vendredi, je ne suis pas disponible.

-Je vois, le message est passé, Cissa sera un peu déçue...

-C'est sûr, elle n'aura pas de potins à raconter sur moi! C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire car je n'ai pas trop le temps.

-Oui, tu vas ou Vendredi?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Lucius.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?

-Je te demande c'est tout, tu es différents et tu t'es lavé les cheveux. C'est qu'elle doit être superbe!

-Exact, des comme elles il en existe aucune. C'est tout?

- Raconte un peu, t'en es ou? Tu as conclu?

-Lus, ma patience a des limites.

-Dis moi si elle est bonne au moins.

- OUI. ET JE LA BAISE TOUS LES VENDREDIS SOIRS. AUTRE CHOSE?

- T es pas obligé de t'énerver, et vous vous retrouvez où? Pas chez toi? Sinon elle aurait déjà pris la fuite.

- DANS UN CLUB PRIVE SI TU VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ET JE PRENDS MON PIED A CHAQUE FOIS. CA Y EST TU AS TES POTINS DU SOIR?

-Ca va! du calme! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si désespéré pour te taper une professionnelle!

-Qui te dit que c'est une professionelle?

-Rien qu'à te regarder, qui voudrait partager ta vie?

-Dégage! DEGAGE!"

Lucius partit et Snape fit valdinguer tous les petits objets qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il fut vraiment énervé, entendre des propos pareils de la part de cet arrogant de Malfoy, le mit hors de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape se rendit comme à son habitude au club et passa beaucoup de temps avec Hermione. Lui qui est très ami avec la patronne du club, lui demanda deux faveurs. La première est d'installer une cabine de douche dans le box lors de la danse privée et la seconde est de libérer Hermione pour le samedi soir en échange d'une belle somme d'argent.

La propriétaire accepta et obéit aux exigences de Snape. Il en fut ravi.  
C'est pourquoi dans le box 14, une magnifique cabine de douche, avec des jais d'eau et des effets de lumières fut installée. Jane donna à Hermione un simple peignoir et lui dit de ne rien mettre dessous. Hermione obéit mais se demanda pourquoi. Quand elle rejoignit Snape et qu'elle vit la douche, elle éclata de rire. Surtout que Snape aussi était en peignoir. Donc elle attaqua:

"Ah d'accord! Vous savez je prends ma douche tous les soirs avant de venir.

-Mais je n'en doute pas ma belle Hermione. Seulement vous allez adorer celle-ci.

-Bien!"

Hermione enleva son peignoir et alla dans la douche. Elle appuiya sur un bouton et plusieurs jais d'eau de couleurs s'abbatirent sur elle, les lumières changeaient fréquemment. Snape lui dit:

"Oui, vas-y ma belle, caresse toi!"

Hermione fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, très sensuellement, elle mit sa tête en arrière et joua avec l'eau. Elle se retourna, caressa son dos et descendit sur ses fesses. Un fond de musique apparut et elle se laissa bercer, tout en bougeant son corps, elle balança ses cheveux mouillés et des gouttes tombèrent de part et d'autres sur la vitre. Snape avait des yeux de velours et il savourait ce spectacle.

Hermione continua de danser et de jouer les provocatrices, les allumeuses. C'en fut trop pour Sèverus qui enleva son peignoir et lui sauta dessus. Il la prit et dansa en mouvements avec elle, tout en capturant ses lèvres. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa poitrine et joua avec les tétons, la faisant crier à chaque petits pincements.

Il la retourna et appuia son torse contre son dos, il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, le nuque et descendit jusquà la chute des reins, il embrassa ses jolies fesses bien fermes et rondes et s'aventura dans son intimité. Peu de temps après , il entra son érection et la fait hurler de plaisir. Il allait et venait en elle, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme de la jouissance.

Il resta un peu en elle, le temps de récupérer son souffle et se retire, ils finissent de se laver, se sèchèrent et se remirent en peignoir. Hermione demanda deux tasses de thé noir à la vanille et ils s'assirent sur des poufs, l'un en face de l'autre. Le thé arriva et ils le burent tranquillement.

Snape fit son invitation:

"Je dois me rendre à une soirée mondaine demain soir, je souhaiterais que vous m'y accompagnez!

- Je ne peux pas, je travaille.

- Non Miss, je me suis arrangé avec votre boss, elle vous a donné la soirée.

- Et derrière mon dos, sans m'en parler! Donc mon avis n'aurait rien changé! Comme d'habitude, sachez que je ne suis pas votre jouet.

- Rassurez vous, je ne vous prends pas pour mon jouet, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller seul. Et puis voyez le bon côté des choses, vous pourrez parler de votre fonction au ministère et vous faire des contacts! Je passe vous prendre à 18 heures.

-De toute façon je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, vu que vous me tenez par le chantage.

- Retournez vous et fermez les yeux, j'ai un cadeau pour vous."

Hermione fit ce qu'il dit, trente secondes après elle se retrouva avec une magnifique èmeraude montée sur un pendentif serpent et une chaîne en or.

"Mais c'est super beau! Je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau!

-Laissez le autour du cou, c'est un ordre miss. Et Puis, il vous va à ravir, ce bijou est fait pour vous, ça vous montre que vous comptez un peu plus pour moi qu'un simple jouet!

-Merci, c'est gentil."

Snape la prit dans ses bras, lui donna un dernier baiser et repartit chez lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Le samedi fut le jour de repos pour Hermione, enfin pour son premier travail. Alors elle se reposa et glanda un peu. Dans l'après midi, elle reçut de la part de son amant, une somptueuse robe verte très serpentarde. Une robe bien moulante et très décoletée. Il y avait une carte avec où il etait écrit:" Dès que j'ai vu cette robe, j'ai su tout de suite qu'elle était faite pour vous ma belle, mettez la ce soir ainsi que votre collier, à ce soir ma douce!"

Hermione regarda la robe et la trouva magnifique. Elle la mit sur un cintre et partit se pomponner pour être au top ce soir. Epilation, crème de soin, maquillage, enfin arriva 18 heures et elle fut prête. Snape arriva pile à l'heure. Il sonna à sa porte, quand elle ouvrit, il fut abasourdi, et son anatomie se réveillait déjà, Hermione réagit:

"Ah non! Vous n'allez pas me sauter dessus?

( Snape se reprend de justesse) - Non ma chère, sinon je crains que nous soyons en retard pour la soirée.

-Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y!"

Snape lui présenta son bras et elle s'y accrocha. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux et arrivèrent près d'un manoir gigantesque. Il était aussi grand qu'un chateau et très lumineux, dans les tons clairs.

Ce manoir appartenait à un conte depuis des générations. Ils se pointèrent devant un receptioniste et entrèrent dans la salle d'apéritifs. Il y avait beaucoup de mondes. Mais heureusement qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand monde à part quelques collègues du ministère et cet arrogant de Lucius Malfoy. Il était accompagné de sa chère Narcissa. Snape et Mione dirent bonsoir à quelques convives et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Beaucoup de personnes faisaient des compliments à Hermione, ils la trouvaient belles et élégantes. Ca faisait plaisir à Snape mais une part de lui était jaloux. Ils continuèrent à discuter avec d'autres personnes quand Lucius vint à leur rencontre.

"Bonsoir Sèverus, Miss Granger!

-Bonsoir Lucius, qu'as tu fait de ta chère et tendre?

-Elle discute avec Monsieur Leconte. Et toi, est-ce ta charmante amie?

- Oui, c'est exact Mr Malfoy, je suis son amie.

- Et bien Sèverus, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle est devenue très belle! Vous êtes très élégante Miss Granger!

-Merci Lucius, si tu veux bien nous excuser!"

Snape et Mione continuèrent d'avancer parmis les invités et Lucius n'avait pas quitté Hermione du regard. Un étrange désir s'imiça en lui et une légère jalousie malsaine naissait vis à vis de son ami Sèverus.

Il se dit:" C'est elle que tu vas voir tous les vendredi soirs, elle est trop belle pour toi, Sèv, je me demande comment elle fait pour te laisser la toucher, à mon avis tu dois bien la payer, il faut que j'en sache plus, si effectivement elle a besoin d'argent, je ne me priverais pas de passer une nuit avec elle, surtout qu'elle doit être exquise, je l'imagine déjà soumise à mon bon vouloir..."

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par sa femme Cissa, qui lui présenta une femme ordinaire en quête d'un beau parti.

"Lucius, je te présente Hélène, elle vient de finir ses études et elle est célibataire, ne connaitrais tu pas un bel homme à convoiter?

(Là Lucius saisit l'occasion, elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.) -Enchanté très chère, vous voyez cet homme en noir là-bas, c'est un très bon parti, allez le voir!

-Mais il est accompagné je vois!

-Trouvez un moyen de vous en débarasser!"

La nana réfléchit à un plan et ne trouva pas mieux que de lui renverser un peu de champagne sur sa robe. Hermione était verte de rage mais par respect pour son hôte, elle se tut et alla se nettoyer dans les toilettes. L'autre femme en profita pour entamer la conversation à Snape. Mais lui s'en fichait royalement et s'ennuyait légèrement. Hermione lança vite un sort de nettoyage et heureusement pour elle, ça fonctionait. Quand elle sortit des toilettes, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse pour regarder un peu les étoiles et la vue sur le magnifique jardin japonais. Lucius en profita et la rejoignit:

"Vous êtes splendide Miss Granger!

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous m'avez fait peur.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, où est votre cher et tendre Sèverus?

-A l'intèrieur je suppose.

-Il ne s'occupe pas bien de vous, ce n'est pas bon de laisser son amie toute seule en proie à d'autres hommes!

-Vous laissez bien votre femme pour parler avec moi! Donc je pense que pour Sèverus c'est pareil, et puis on n'est pas mariés, on fait ce qu'on veut!

-Vous m'interessez vous savez?

-Ah oui?

-Oui, je sais très bien ce qui se passe entre vous, je sais qu'il vous rejoint une fois par semaine dans un club.

-Et alors? Quel mal y a t'il à ça? ( elle se disait en même temps: "mince, s'il dit vrai, je suis grillée" )

-Rien, en même temps, celà ne m'étonne guère, pauvre Sèverus!

-Je ne vous suis pas là!

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

-Je vous écoute!

- Je vous paie le double, et vous passez la nuit avec moi!

-PARDON?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris, Sèverus m'a dit qu'il vous payait pour que vous couchez avec lui. Donc moi je vous en offre le double et ...

BAM ( elle lui mit une baffe magistrale)

- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI. ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS. JE NE SUIS PAS UNE CATIN ET JE N AI JAMAIS ETE SOUMISE A QUI QUE CE SOIT. VOUS ME DEGOUTEZ. ESPECE DE SALE MANGEMORT, ARROGANT ET FROID. ET EN PLUS JE SUIS SURE QUE VOUS FERIEZ UN TRES MAUVAIS AMANT. VOUS ETES HORRIBLE. FRANCHEMENT JE PLAINS VOTRE FEMME. JE M EN VAIS."

Hermione s'en alla et passa devant Snape et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était au bord des larmes et partit presque en courant. Snape ne comprenait rien et essaya de la rattrapper.

"Hermione! Attendez Hermione!

-NON LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR. VOUS N'ETES QU'UN MANIPULATEUR.

-Hermione, je t'en prie!

-NON! JE NE ME SUIS JAMAIS SENTIE AUSSI HUMILIEE DE LA SORTE.

-Mais explique moi!

-T'EXPLIQUER? TU TE FOUS DE MOI? POURQUOI TU AS DIS A LUCIUS QUE J'ETAIS TA CATIN? JE TE DETESTE TOI ET TON SALE MANGEMORT. VOUS FAITES UNE BELLE PAIRE. N ESSAIE PLUS JAMAIS DE ME REVOIR.

- Et que fais tu de notre petit arrangement?

-OH MAIS VAS Y. FAIS TOI PLAISIR. DETRUIS MA VIE. JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE. JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC CE MILIEU LA. ADIEU."

Hermione transplana. Au lieu d'aller chez elle car elle craignait que Snape la suive, elle se réfugia chez Harry . Elle tapa à la porte. Harry ouvrit et tomba sur une Hermione en pleur.

"Mione! oulà! ça n'a pas l'air d'aller!

-Excuse moi Harry, est ce que je peux rester chez toi cette nuit?

-Oui biensûr, entre!"

Hermione rentra dans la ferme et s'installa à la table.

"Tu veux du thé?  
-Oui merci."

Harry fit chauffer de l'eau et donna un sachet de thé à son amie, il lui servit l'eau chaude et s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Alors raconte qu'est ce qu'il t arrive?"

Hermione éclata en sanglot. Harry la réconforta et elle lui expliqua tout. Ses deux travails, la rencontre de severus, sa liaison avec lui, les propos déplacés de Malfoy sénior, elle était complètement pommée. A la fin de son explication, elle decida de démissionner de ses deux travails.

"Mione tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois, ne prends pas cette décision sur un coup de tête, tu vas le regretter sinon.

-Mais si je ne démissionne pas, ils vont me licencier, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de dire ou faire?

- Ecoute, on va dormir et on verra demain.

- Ok, merci"

Harry la fit installer dans une des chambres et alla se coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

Snape n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis deux semaines et frolait la depression. Il demanda à Minerva de suspendre ses cours. Il rentra chez lui, dans son taudi moldu et passa son temps affalé sur le canapé, à revasser et repenser à sa Hermione. Il se disait sans cesse: "j'ai tout gâché, je suis un moins que rien, jamais elle ne me pardonnera, Hermione, si tu savais comme je regrette!"

Hermione, quand à elle, après leur dispute, elle démissionna du club et du ministère. Sachant qu'elle avait de l'argent de côté, elle prit quelques affaires et partit prendre des vacances chez Harry et Ginny. Elle aussi n'était pas très en forme et broyait du noir. Pour l'aider Ginny et Harry lui confièrent le petit James. Hermione se disait: "Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïve, il s'est servi de moi, je n'étais qu'un jouet pour lui."

Dumbledore qui lui était au ciel, avait mal au coeur pour ces deux personnes là, donc il décida d'intervenir. Il laissa sous entendre à la patrone du club des sirènes qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir Sèverus. Ce qu'elle fit deux jours après. Jane arriva dans la rue moldue et frappa à la porte de Snape. Celui-ci ouvrit, et elle eut mal au coeur pour lui. Il était complètement flasque, ses yeux étaient vides d'expression, il avait de grandes cernes.

"Jane,

- Bonjour mon vieil ami, je viens te voir, ça fait deux vendredis que tu ne viens plus au club!

- J'ai eu quelques préoccupations.

- Et elles ne s'appelleraient pas toutes Hermione Granger, tes préoccupations?"

Snape éclata en sanglot, Jane le prit dans ses bras et le fit asseoir sur le vieux fauteuil, elle le consola, peu à peu il se calma et resta silencieux.

"Que s'est il passé entre vous?

- Je ne suis pas fait pour les femmes, j'ai tout gâché.

- Juste une question, quand tu venais au club, vous aviez des relations intimes?

- Oui, mais elle compte beaucoup plus pour moi.

-Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi ma meilleure danseuse m'a quitté.

-Elle a démissionné?

-Oui, et je le regrette car elle était chouette comme fille.

-Tout est de ma faute. Je suis désolé.

-Sèverus, si tu tiens vraiment à cette fille, tente le tout pour le tout. Va la voir, lui expliquer, !

-Mais je ne sais même pas où elle est, elle n'est pas chez elle. Et elle ne travaille plus au ministère.

-Au ministère?

-Oui, elle s'occupait des jeunes gamins maltraités.

-Je me disais aussi qu'elle était intelligente!

-Tu ne connais pas un endroit où elle aurait pu se réfugier?

-Si, chez Potter, je pense!

-Potter? Comme Harry Potter?

- Oui , Hermione est sa meilleure amie, ils ont combattu Voldemort , ils étaient trois partis à la recherche de ces maudits horcruxes, et quand ils étaient à Poudlard, on les nommait le trio infernal.

- Attend, elle était ton élève?

- Oui, je l'appelais Miss-je-sais-tout à l'époque, elle avait tout le temps le nez plongé dans les livres.

-Et bien elle a dû bien changé depuis, sur scène, elle était une vraie déesse.

-J'ai remarqué oui, c'est ce qui m a rendu fou. Je crois que je l'aime, Jane.

-Alors trouve le moyen de le lui dire, tu sais où il habite ce Potter?

-Il parait qu'il aurait une ferme dans la Lande.

- Et bien voilà! Il ne doit pas y en avoir 50. Va la voir Sèv, ne reste pas dans cet état!

-Ouais, je vais suivre ton conseil."

Jane passa le reste de la journée à aider Snape. Pour que sa maison soit un peu mieux ordonée. Elle lui suggéra de prendre un bain et de se reposer. Le soir elle lui prépara à manger et a prit congé.


	9. Chapter 9

Au bout de trois jours, Snape arriva enfin à trouver l'adresse de ce cher Harry. Il transpana et se retrouva devant une grande ferme rouge bordeaux, d'immenses prés verts s'étendaient tout autour et un grand troupeau de brebies et de chèvres pêtraient l'herbe. Snape s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa. C'est un Harry en pantalon de ferme qui ouvrit.

"Bonjour Professeur Snape, entrez!

-Bonjour Potter, merci.

-Voulez vous du thé?

-Merci oui, c'est gentil.

-Comment allez vous?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux!

-Vous semblez fatigué.

-Je ne dors jamais beaucoup; vous me connaissez. Ecoutez , je vais être franc avec vous, je suis venu chez vous dans l'espoir de parler à Hermione.

-Je me doute oui!

-Donc elle est ici!

-Oui, elle est partie en ville avec Ginny et James. Ils ne vont pas tarder je pense.

- Elle vous a raconté?

-En gros oui.

-Je regrette énormément de l'avoir blessé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'entendre ceci, mais à Hermione. Cependant si vous m'aviez fait ce genre de chantage, je crois que je vous aurais cassé la figure.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas vous que j'ai rencontré au club alors!

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez?

- Oui, profondément.

-Alors dîtes le lui."

En attendant le retour D'hermione, Harry fit visiter sa ferme et parla des animaux qu'il gardait. Ils discutèrent ensuite des recherches sur le bézoard et Harry en donna quelques uns à Snape pour ses potions.

Hermione, Ginny et James arrivèrent et le petit courut dans les bras de son père.

"PAPA! PAPA! REGARDE CE QUE MAMAN A ACHETE. TU AS VU ? IL EST MIGNON HEIN? C'EST GEORGES QUI L'A INVENTER.

-Oui c'est tres mignon James.

-Oh! bonjour Monsieur.

-Bonjour , je suppose que tu es James!

-Oui et vous?

-Je suis Sèverus.

-Vous êtes l'amoureux de tata Hermione? C'est vrai que vous lui avez fait mal?

-James! Va jouer avec ton truc, ce sont les histoires de grandes personnes.

-Mais, mais, attends papa! Tata Mione a fait que parler de vous Sèverus, je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a mal.

-Merci James, j'irai lui parler, c'est promis.

-Ouais! comme ça tu seras mon nouveau tonton, hein papa?

- Oui James,

-Cool, je suis très content!"

James partit en courant, Harry s'excusa auprès de Snape et ils rentrèrent. Quands Snape et Mione se croisèrent, leur regards étaient remplis de douleurs, mélangés à de l'espoir et de la tendresse. Harry et Ginny les laissèrent en paix pour qu'ils s'expliquent.

"Mione, je suis désolé, je te demande pardon.

- Tu es sèrieux ou ce sont encore que des paroles en l'air?

-Non, je suis vraiment sincère, pardonne moi.

-Je me suis vraiment sentie humiliée, l'autre soir, pourquoi tu as dis à Malfoy que tu me payais?

-Je ne lui ai jamais dit ça, j'ai juste dis qu'on se retrouvait au club. Il a conclu tout seul que tu étais une professionnelle.

-Ca je sais merci, il m'a proposé le double pour passer la nuit avec moi.

-Oh l'enfoiré, je vais le tuer.

-Il ne changera jamais ce type.

-Il est jaloux de moi.

un ange passa

- Je t'aime

-Tu peux répéter?

-JE T AIME HERMIONE. TU COMPRENDS ? JE T AIME. JE T AIME. JE T AIME.

-Moi aussi."

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se jettent mutuellement dessus et qu'ils se fassent l'amour, se donnant corps et âmes cette fois. Ce fut le début d'un amour durable et en parfait harmonie.

Il s'aiment et c'est tout ce qui compte .


End file.
